Where can I see it?
Phineas and Ferb plays on Disney Channel and Disney XD (which replaced Toon Disney in February 2009), which are both widely available on cable and satellite in the United States. Disney Channel and Disney XD in other nations also carry the program. Several clips of the show are available at Disney's U.S. Phineas and Ferb site. The show is also available on non-Disney channels. New episodes (normally) premiere on Fridays on Disney Channel and on Saturdays on Disney XD. Check out the episode guides for Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4 for original air dates and titles. Links * Disney Channel website: http://disneychannel.disney.com/phineas-and-ferb * Disney XD website: http://disneyxd.disney.com/phineas-and-ferb * Phineas and Ferb worldwide page providing websites for international channels. TV schedules * Disney Channel on Zap2It * Disney XD on Zap2It * Disney TV Listings on TV Guide * Disney Channel listings on TV.com * Disney XD listings on TV.com Episodes available online Disney websites Both Disney Channel and Disney XD in the United States offer some episodes, clips, previews and songs on their websites. The selection changes on a daily basis and can be viewed on the Videos page. Most international websites also have videos. Commercials are inserted between the episode segments and most websites limit viewership to inside a certain region. :* Disney Channel US: http://www.disneychannel.com/videos/ :* Disney XD US: http://www.disneyxd.com/videos/ A larger selection of videos is available on the Disney Video website at http://video.disney.com/. The Phineas and Ferb area is located at http://video.disney.com/shows/phineas-and-ferb-4b90600fa9f7b50f422a8ba2 Amazon Prime Subscribers to Amazon Prime have access to Amazon's Instant Video service and can watch episodes for free online. The Phineas and Ferb episodes are available here. Hulu Hulu does not offer Phineas and Ferb episodes. However, it provides a link to the Disney Video website. Netflix The Watch Instantly section of Netflix no longer offers the entire series. The show has been removed from Netflix as of May 2, 2018. The movie, Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension, however, is still on Netflix. The Watch Instantly service requires the Microsoft Silverlight application for watching videos on Windows and Mac OS X computers. Videos can also be watched on PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and iOS and Android devices. Disney+ All episodes and the 2011 DCOM are available to Disney+ subscribers, along with the Disney+ exclusive movie later on. On Demand Some cable and satellite TV services include Phineas and Ferb as part of their "on demand" offerings. Check with your local company to see if it is available. WATCH Disney Channel and WATCH Disney XD Many cable and satellite providers utilize the WATCH Disney Channel and WATCH Disney XD apps. Videos may be watched from a computer, a smartphone, or a tablet. Live streams and full episodes are available to certified users. Online Video Sites Episodes may be available on video websites like YouTube, Vimeo and others if they are uploaded by individual people. However, since these are usually not authorized uploads, visitors to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki are encouraged to make use of one of the officially-supported video sites or, better yet, purchase the episodes. As per our Video policy, videos from these websites are not allowed on this wiki. Yomvi In Spain, Season 1 and Season 2 became available on Yomvi in February 2015. In March they were replaced by seasons 3 and 4 (not counting special episodes). Disney Channel Replay Some episodes can be seen through this app. Purchasing episodes Several episodes are have been released on DVD, starting with The Fast and the Phineas. Refer to the DVDs category to see which ones are available. As of October 2019, season box sets have not been released. A more complete selection of episodes including full seasons is available through the following services. All prices listed are in US dollars and are from March 2013. Prices may change at any time and may be different in other countries, and the services may not be available in all countries. Amazon Episodes can be purchased individually from Amazon Instant Video. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode (22 minutes without commercials), with the exception of Summer Belongs to You and Christmas Vacation which are 45 minutes (60 with commercials) and 33/34 minutes (with commercials). The episodes are arranged by season and are currently available as follows: * Season 1 = $41.99 (SD), $51.99 (HD) * Season 2 = $60.99 (SD), $75.99 (HD) * Season 3 = $50.99 (SD), $69.99 (HD) * Season 4 = $? (SD), $? (HD) iTunes Episodes can be purchased individually from the iTunes Store. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode, Christmas Vacation and Summer Belongs to You are counted as one episode, even though they are longer than one half-hour. A volume of episodes can also be purchased for $19.99 and $29.99 for the SD and HD formats. Each volume consists of 12 or 13 half-hour episodes. While a volume is in progress (there are episodes yet to be released for it), the option to purchase a volume is called a Season Pass. Afterwards, it is called Buy Season. As of June 2013, the volumes are arranged as follows: * Volume 1 and 2 = Season 1 (total of $39.98 for SD format, $59.98 for HD format) * Volumes 3, 4 and 5 = Season 2 (total of $59.97 for SD format, $89.97 for HD format) * Volumes 6, 7 and 8 = Season 3 (total of $59.97 for SD format, $88.97 for HD format) * Volumes 9 and 10 = Season 4 (total of $39.98 for SD format, $59.98 HD format) * Animal Agents = Best of featuring Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix) music video (total of $4.99 for SD format, $7.99 for HD format) * 104 Days of Summer = Contains the first 104 episodes of the show and features four character commentaries. It also contains the Extended Version of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! (total of $49.99 for both SD and HD) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ($5.99 for SD format, $7.99 for HD format) Though it is possible to search for episodes on the iTunes website, this will only provide a few results. The iTunes program must be used to see all available episodes and seasons. Additional Phineas and Ferb-related items are also available through the iTunes Store, such as music, podcasts (usually free), books, and iPad/iPhone Apps. Google Play and YouTube Episodes are available through Google Play and the DisneyChannelShows YouTube channel via web purchase through Google Wallet. As for YouTube, transactions cannot be made on a YouTube channel associated with a Google+ page, so the user must sign in to their main Google account's channel. On Google Play, episodes are available for $1.99, and volumes 1-9 are $14.99. Volume 10 on Google Play is $19.99. On both YouTube and Google Play, the episodes Act Your Age and Last Day of Summer are unavailable. On YouTube, each volume is considered a season. On Google Play and YouTube, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is $7.99. On YouTube, rather than being available on the DisneyChannelShows YouTube channel, it's available on the Disney Movies On Demand YouTube channel via this link. On YouTube, for free, there's a 1:34 length movie preview of the scenes where Phineas and Ferb pick up Perry the Platypus as younger kids and Candace in her room jealous about how Jeremy's one step ahead of her in life and going to college. Category:W